InvariableVengeance
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the wrathful grudge-holder. Ugh...really? You don't want to, out of spite, of course. But oh well. You'll remember this. You are Ira Nomatan. You wouldn't say you have a huge ''variety ''of interests. You have rather...intense interests. For the most part, your interests include BEING ANGRY at everyone (well, almost everyone) and HOLDING GRUDGES. You have a fondness for COOKING, and enjoy SPICY FOODS the most. Another thing that you fancy are BARKBEASTS. They resemble your LUSUS, particuallarly the "BULLY BREEDS". Well, you don't have a matesprit, but that's okay. Red rom isn't really your thing anyways. As for a moirail, you have Ninda Phegor. And honestly, she's a huge sweetheart. She needs help standing up for herself, which you will gladly do. And in turn, she helps calm you down if your rage gets ''too ''out of hand. Everything is made better by just relaxing and cuddling with her. It's really the only time when all your rage melts away. She makes you very happy. You have a kismesis too. Pagnus Paynimry, also known as. Not only do you hate him for him, you also hate him for surviving. Scum. How dare he manage to not get culled when ''your ''grubhood moirail was! Everything about him is so unsavory! Sometimes, Kiez Strast auspitices between you and Pagnus when things get too heated. You never serve as a mediator. That would literally be disasterous. Your Ancrestress was the Eliminator. An assassin who kept the Overlord in power for a long time. She was commanded to kill the Incendiary, but mistakenly identified her as the Falconer and killed them instead. After this, the Falconer’s moirail, the Haruspex, blinded her and destroyed her left hand. Now weak and useless, she fled. Sweeps in the future, the Surveyor found and enslaved her. Her knowledge helped the Surveyor poison the Overlord and pull the strings for sweeps. As far as you're concerned, she was a dumb ancestor. She could have been so cool, but she let herself be injured and enslaved. All over her mistaken killing of the wrong troll. You use the EdgerKind abstratus. You wield a lawnring edger and silce enemies to bits. As far as fetch modus, you have the Love modus. Normally, you get an item out by expressing enough love for it, either black or redrom. However, your copy is broken. Only the redrom portion works anymore. You hate it, and the only way to make it work is just the opposite. Personality ... Biography ... Session Ira has always been a very wrathful troll, fueled by and manipulated by her own anger. It really didn't surprise anyone that she was selected as the Heir of Rage. Her rage and berserk energy can be triggered by anything that pisses her off, or whenever the Rage wants. It's a powerful, albeit unpredictable gift, and Ira wouldn't have it any other way. Ira's medium is a strange place. Fluffy white clouds float across the sky constantly, lightning shooting from them in arcs. The land on your medium is white rock, spotted with dark wooded trees. Her consorts are pink wasps, and she finds them to be rather annoying. Her denizen, Arvernus, has cursed the night in her medium, causing all of Ira's consorts to go insane every night. To free them from this state, she has to find the cave Avernus lives in and kill him. Trivia *Ira was based around the Christian sin of wrath. *"Ira" is based of the word ire, meaning intense anger. *The denizen Arvernus is based on the Gaulish messenger god. *When I say she has indigo blood, I refer to the same color as the Zahhaks, which isn't the definition Trollslum gives. Gallery ... Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Not Super Session Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Totally Not Superman